


Truth or Dare gone wrong

by helpmeimstuckon



Series: 5 times Fitz kisses Simmons and one time Simmons kisses Fitz [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fill, Team Bonding, Truth or Dare, part three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of Six<br/>Really, it was all Skye’s fault. This team bonding bull shit was all on her idea, like they all needed to spend time together. It’s how he ended up next to Simmons on the couch playing truth or dare like school children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three of a prompt fill from Tumblr that got out of hand. The ever so lovely Sherlolly-is-jolly requested Five Times Fitz Kissed Simmons and one time Simmons Kissed Fitz.

3\. Really, it was all Skye’s fault. This team bonding bull shit was all on her idea, like they all needed to spend time together. It’s how he ended up next to Simmons on the couch playing truth or dare like school children.  
But he couldn’t blame her. After what happened to Trip… It was hard to deal with for all of them, Simmons and Skye most of all. Skye clearly blamed herself and the aftershocks she put off when she lost control of her emotions… It was a good idea to try and keep it light.  
So, really it was Bobbi’s fault. He should have known when her eyes fixed on him from across the room that it wasn’t going to end well. Truth or dare never did.  
“Fitz,” she crooned, “Truth or dare?”  
“Uh, truth.” He stammered back quickly.  
“Okay, who was your first kiss?”  
“Uh-” Fitz stammered. “Can I have a uhm- switch to dare?”  
“Why so flustered Fitz?” Skye litted, “You’re as red as a tomato. Wait you have been kissed right?”  
“Of course I’ve been kissed. I’m not entirely- uh… Unappealing.”  
“No of course you aren’t, Fitz-” Jemma cut in, a pink tinge to her cheeks.  
“Hey, Turbo you’re the greatest!” Mack’s voice layered over Jemma’s as Bobbi started up.  
“Well, then who was your first kiss?”  
“Uh…” Fitz’s eyes flickered over to Jemma who was determinedly looking down into her drink. “It was…” Fitz muttered something unintelligible.  
“Sorry, didn’t hear that.” Lance commented from next to Bobbi.  
Fitz dropped his eyes and fumed. “It wasn’t any of your business.”  
“You said truth and there are no take backs by my rules.” Skye cut in. “Why are you so hesitant? Odds are we don’t know them? Right?” the general silence and awkward tension radiating off of Fitz, and Simmons for that matter. “Hold up,” A smile broke Skye’s face. “Do we know who your first kiss was? Is it one of the new scientists? Is it that girl we met when we visited your mom?”  
“No! No, would you just…” Fitz shouted. “God, it was Simmons, okay? It was... Simmons.”  
Silence covered the room like a blanket. Jemma’s jaw dropped and her eyes glued to the side of Fitz’s face, who steadfastly refused to meet her eyes.  
“You… You two…” Mack broke the silence.  
“Yup.”  
“And Simmons, was he your…” Skye asked.  
“Yes.” She squeaked dropping her eyes. “I… We… It was at the academy, finals week, we were drunk. I-” Simmons glanced back to Fitz, “I didn’t realize you remembered that.”  
“I couldn’t ever shake you, Jemma.” Fitz muttered back.  
The group dissolved back shortly after that. Fitz ended up wandering back to the garage; Their lab.  
“I really didn’t know you remembered that.”  
Fitz wheeled around, facing Jemma.  
“I-uh. I just didn’t want to bring it up. Make it weird.”  
“It’s not weird, Fitz. It just a fact.”  
“Yeah. I just- I didn’t know if you remembered.” Fitz drew his brows together.  
“Of course I remembered, I wasn’t that drunk.”  
“Yes. Yeah, you were.”  
“Oh, shut up.” Jemma smiled.  
They faded into silence.  
“Listen, Fitz-”  
“Jemma, I-”  
“Sorry.”  
“Oh, you can-”  
“No, you.”  
“Right. Fitz, I just wanted to say, again, I’m sorry. I left because I was scared-”  
“Jemma don’t-”  
“No Fitz let me explain, I didn’t have time before and you deserve a real explanation.”  
“But- I don’t- I don’t need one. You’re back you apologized. That’ it.”  
“No it’s not. And you are putting on this strong face for me and I don’t like it. I want to tell you why I left. I want to say I’m sorry and you haven’t let me.”  
“I don’t want your explanation! I don’t need to hear you say that I was beyond saving.” Fitz shouted.  
“That wasn’t it. That wasn’t at all it!” Jemma raised her voice in turn. “I left because I knew you could get better. I knew you had a life left to live. I just new it wasn’t with me.”  
Fitz went silent, noting the tears in Jemma’s eyes. Raising his voice to just above a whisper, Fitz spoke “Jemma, what life- I don’t- without you, I don’t have one.”  
A sad smile ghosted Jemma’s lips, reminding him too much of another time she put him before her in this very same space. “Yes you do, Fitz. Of course you do. As soon as I left you started getting better. You made friends on your own, even before you were shit at that. You started talking. You were a hero. Without me, you were a hero.”  
“You were the only thing keeping me alive.” Fitz murmured.  
Jemma’s eyes dropped to the floor. “I know how you feel-”  
“No you-” Fitz struggled to find the words. “You don’t Jemma. People leave me. They always have, but with you I had something solid. Something I could land on, no matter how bad it got. you know the shit I struggled through, you know my scars, you treated the cuts for heavens sake.”  
“Fitz, please-”  
“You, you’ve always known, but you left.”  
“I didn’t have another option.”  
“There is always a second solution-”  
“Not here not the way things were-”  
“You taught me that those are your words-”  
“Not with all that happened-”  
“Yu always said we could find a better solution and instead of holding to you just up and-”  
“NINE DAYS!” Jemma’s voice shocked him into silence. “You were in a coma for nine days. And I didn’t even know if you were going to wake up. You could have died and I couldn’t do anything. You didn’t give me a choice in my hand in your death. You made me take the only sure thing we had down there. And I had to sit by and wait. Just to see, if, maybe, you were going to wake up, Fitz. And then you did, and you couldn’t even speak. You just watched me, knowing full well that I was at fault-”  
“Jemma that wasn’t your fault-”  
“Let me finish.” Her words were broken, starting with power and anger behind them but fading to a plea. “Just. Please. You just stared. And it was my fault you couldn’t speak, because I wasn’t fast enough. I couldn’t get to surface fast enough, and that makes it my fault. That makes it all my fault. All of what happened, it’s my fault, and I couldn’t do anything to stop or change it. I couldn’t do anything. I was helpless against it.” Jemma was sobbing now. “I couldn’t fix it. I was making it worse. So I left. I’m sorry.”  
Fitz dropped his eyes from her’s. “It wasn’t your fault. I could never be your fault, Jemma. I made the choice to give you the air, I didn’t give you the option. It couldn’t ever be your fault, Jemma.” Fitz quickly crossed the space to her, he grabbed one of her hands, still not quite looking at her. “I- It was my fault. It was my choice. I’d- I couldn’t let you, because you would have. I couldn't’ let you stay. You’re too important Jemma.” Fitz hesitated before dropping a kiss to Jemma’s cheek.  
Fitz quickly pulled his hand away and walked out of the garage and down the cargo ramp. Once he was out of sight Jemma felt breath return to her. “Holy shit.” she breathed.  
She couldn’t meet his eyes the next day.  
She had some feelings to figure out before she could again.


End file.
